As known to the skilled persons in the art, tire assembling/disassembling machines have already been proposed, which are provided with bead releasing assemblies comprising roller elements suitable for effecting the synchronous and dynamic bead releasing at the two sides of a tire. The bead releasing rollers are each supported by a respective telescopic arm and undergo combined radial lowering and lifting displacements towards the centre of the wheel-rim, while exerting a pressure onto the beads of the tire, close to, and inside the respective edge of the wheel-rim.
In recent years, however, there have been provided tires having specific gripping systems, whereby the tire is caused to grip onto the wheel-rim and such combined movement of the bead releasing roller elements is useless and, at times, even counterproductive.